KILLERS (2014)
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: Pria itu menutup pintu berwarna abu-abu dibelakangnya. Suara kobaran api lambat laun tak terdengar ketika ia melangkah lebih jauh. Didalam ruangan yang berkobar itu terdapat mayat kakaknya yang selama ini terbaring disana. Dulu, kakaknya adalah segalanya. Dulu, dunianya hanyalah kakaknya. Sekarang, pria itu sadar kalau dia telah menemukan hal yang lebih menarik.


DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE BOYxBOY

**Fandom :** KILLERS (2014)

**Pair :** NomuraBayu

**Disclamer :** Takuji Ushiyama & Timo Tjahjanto

**Rate :** M #hellyeah

**Inspirited by :** dari film yang berjudul sama ; KILLERS. Dan Kyoka Ariyoshi (yang riques Exogenesis juga) dengan semangat menggebu(?) ingin baca ff KILLERS.

kita bertiga nonton tuh film. Suatu kesalahan! Tiga fujoshi nonton di bioskop itu pasti gamau diam XD fangirling disetiap adegan nyeleneh(?) dan disini aku ambil adegan sebelum mereka mati bersama T.T lalu TRIIING(?) aku ubah(?) #ditabok

btw, berhubung english ku ga dewa T.T aku pake bahasa yang mudah dimengerti saja U.U

pelafalan jepang aku underline biar bisa bedain XD Indo-English aku biarkan(?) saja XD lupakan typo, karena typo itu manusiawi #plak XD

hope u enjoy it~

'_Sayonara, Onee-san__.'_

Pria itu menutup pintu berwarna abu-abu dibelakangnya. Suara kobaran api lambat laun tak terdengar ketika ia melangkah lebih jauh. Didalam ruangan yang berkobar itu terdapat mayat kakaknya yang selama ini terbaring disana. Dulu, kakaknya adalah segalanya. Dulu, dunianya hanyalah kakaknya. Sekarang, pria itu sadar kalau dia telah menemukan hal yang lebih menarik.

"Bayu Adichiya," gumam pria berbulu mata lebat nan seksi itu sambil melihat senyumannya sendiri yang terpantul pada cermin spion mobilnya.

"_Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi! STOOP! WOY! AYOLAH! KITA BICARAKAN INI BAIK-BAIK!"_

Ingatannya berputar. Tepat sebelum dirinya membunuh dua gadis cantik dikediamannya. Bayu berteriak, memanggil, dan mencoba menghentikan pria asli Jepang itu. _'Kenapa dia tidak mau melakukannya lagi? Bukankah ini menyenangkan?'_ pikirnya sambil mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat.

Bayu, pria Indonesia yang tidak berpengalaman soal bunuh membunuh. Hidupnya dipenuhi tekanan. Orang yang ambisius namun sayang, keluarganya berantakan. Dia hanya seorang wartawan dulunya, tepat sebelum terjatuh kedalam 'kenikmatan membunuh'. Kejadian pertama yang ia alami adalah secara tidak sengaja.

_-flash back-_

Ia tertidur didalam _taxi_ dan dibawa ketempat sepi. Disana, supir _taxi _dan temannya—preman mencoba merampok Bayu. Begitu sang supir melihat foto anak Bayu, ternyata sang supir berniat buruk terhadap putri Bayu satu-satunya, Elly. Belum lagi sang preman yang agresif menodong senjata api sekaligus melakukan hal yang _absurd_ dimata Bayu. Sang preman mencoba melecehkan—mungkin lebih tepatnya ingin menggauli Bayu yang notabene sesama pria.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bayu secara naluri memberontak, sang supir panik karena dia terluka gara-gara Bayu. Karena kepanikkannya itu, temannya sendiri tertembak dan sekarat. Bayu mencoba membela diri. Baku tembak terjadi didalam _taxi _dan sang supir terluka. Bayu yang panik bukan main, mencoba menenangkan diri diluar mobil terkutuk itu. Melihat dua orang yang sedang sekarat merintih. Dia teringat _video_ buatan seseorang yang membuat korbannya sekarat sampai menemui ajalnya. Bayu dengan sendirinya merekam kejadian itu. Suara rintihan dari orang sekarat menyihirnya.

Sampai pada saat _video_ itu di-_upload_ dan dilihat oleh pria Jepang itu. Ya, pria Jepang yang menginspirasi Bayu. Nomura Shuhei, adalah pria _executive_ yang berkarisma namun dia punya sisi yang sangat gelap. Dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin dan jenius.

_-flash back end-_

Nomura senang kalau dia punya penggemar satu-satunya yang mengikutinya, Bayu. Namun, penggemarnya itu tampaknya tidak kuat dan ingin mundur. Dan itu membuat Nomura kesal. "_Padahal aku sudah memilihmu sebagai pengganti kakak, Bayu!_"

_**.**_

"_**Now, there is only you and me,"**_

_**.**_

Nomura melangkahkan kakinya keluar bandara. Raut wajahnya terlihat sumringah ditengah udara penuh polusi ini. Tatapan matanya yang tajam sama sekali tidak terlihat kebingungan. Seakan dia sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya. Banyak sekali kendaraan lalu lalang didepannya. Mayoritas nomor polisi yang menempel pada setiap kendaraan didepannya tertulis huruf B. "Jadi ini Jakarta?"

Ya, Nomura tiba di Jakarta. Mudah baginya untuk menemukan dimana Bayu Aditya berada. Sebelum datang kemari, Nomura sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah Bayu. Matahari semakin tinggi, udara kotor dan hawa panas tidak menghalangi Nomura untuk bertamu ke kediaman Bayu. Sesampainya disana, yang membukakan pintu bukanlah orang yang ia cari.

Seorang wanita membukakan pintu rumah Bayu. _'Siapa dia?'_ batin Nomura sedikit bingung. Pria tampan itu mencoba berbasa-basi. "Pagi, Madam. Apa benar ini rumah Bayu Aditya?" wanita itu agak terkejut mendengar Nomura yang memakai bahasa asing walau wajahnya oriental. "Ya, benar. Anda siapa, ya?" balas wanita itu dengan bahasa yang sama. Nomura tersenyum seketika. "Saya Nomura Shuhei—" pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Idolanya Bayu," lanjutnya.

Reaksi wanita itu sudah bisa ditebak Nomura, keningnya berkerut tanda heran. "Dan Madam sendiri siapa?" Nomura sekali lagi melempar senyum manis. "Dina, istrinya Bayu,"

"!"

Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi Nomura seakan tak percaya. Matanya melebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari memperjelas iris coklatnya. _'Istri?!'_ Nomura mulai paham kenapa Bayu ingin berhenti. "Ah, istrinya. Apa Bayu ada dirumah?" Nomura bertanya sekali lagi. "Dia lagi mengantar Elly pergi kesekolah, ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Ah, saya hanya ingin bertemu dengannya," Nomura melihat wanita itu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu tunggu saja didalam, silahkan masuk," wanita itu membuka lebar pintu rumah dan menggeser tubuhnya. Nomura tanpa ragu masuk kedalam. Matanya tertuju pada foto keluarga yang dipajang diatas meja. "Rapihnya rumah ini. Jadi ini foto keluarga kalian?" Nomura mengambil salah satu dari foto yang dipajang.

"Iya, baru saja saya selesai merapihkan rumah ini. Ah, Nomura mau minum apa?"

"Begitu, kau istri yang baik rupanya. Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak akan lama disini, begitu juga denganmu," jemari lentiknya menaruh kembali foto keluarga dalam bingkai hitam itu pada tempat semula. "M-Maksudmu?" wanita itu merasa ada yang ganjil dalam senyum pria didepannya itu.

"Karena kau, dia jadi berhenti. Aku yakin itu," ucap Nomura sambil tersenyum sinis. Saat wanita itu sadar Nomura menggenggam sesuatu dalam kantung celananya. Wanita itu berlari dan menggapai gagang pintu rumahnya, untuk meminta tolong. Namun Nomura bergerak lebih cepat, dia membungkam mulut wanita itu dengan tangannya yang kuat. Dan memukuli wanita itu, dan tak lupa mencekik lehernya.

Nomura tidak langsung membunuh wanita itu. Ia sengaja membuatnya lemas tak berdaya. Nomura menemukan _handycam_ milik Bayu dan memulai kebiasaannya. Merekam setiap adegan, setiap gerakan, dan setiap rintihan korbannya. Memukul, melukai, dan menggeretnya kedalam kamar. Sengaja pintu kamar ia biarkan terbuka, karena kameranya ia hadapkan kekamar. Dan menyeret wanita itu keatas tempat tidur yang digunakan Bayu.

"To…long," rintih Dina, wanita milik Bayu itu. Nomura merobek baju yang dikenakan Dina dengan pisaunya. "Tch, seperti inikah tipe kesukaanmu, Bayu?" gumam Nomura saat melihat dengan tatapan sinis pada tubuh Dina. Tak disangka, Dina mengumpulkan tenaganya dan memberontak. "Lepaskaaaan! Bajingan! Tolong—"

Sebelum suaranya semakin keras, Nomura kembali membungkam mulut wanita itu dengan mencekiknya cukup keras. Tangan Dina yang masih sanggup meronta ia biarkan menari menggapai-gapai di udara. Selanjutnya kaki Dina menendang secara acak, membuat Nomura mendengus kesal. "Dasar wanita jalang!" serunya sambil menampar keras pipi Dina.

Melihat sepasang bibir Dina yang terbuka lebar, wajahnya yang kesakitan dan depresi akan udara segar. Membuat Nomura semakin kesal melihatnya. "Tidak indah sama sekali jika seperti itu," komentarnya santai. Dina meronta hingga akhirnya Nomura memaksanya untuk berbaring, punggung menatap Nomura—posisi tengkurap.

Jemari kuat nan lentik itu menjambak rambut halus Dina, membuat kepalanya terdongkak. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu lebih cantik dari pada ini. Bayu pasti suka," bisiknya. Dina mengerang sakit saat punggungnya terasa ada yang menggores dengan menggunakan benda tajam. _'Bahkan erangannya tidak indah sama sekali,'_ Nomura menenggelamkan wajah Dina diatas kasur. Membuat Dina kembali merasakan sesaknya dunia.

Dina meronta sekuat tenaga, namun percuma. Nomura terus melukai punggung Dina, menusuknya beberapa kali ditempat yang tidak menentu. Setelah Dina tidak bergerak meronta seperti sebelumnya, Nomura bernafas sedikit lega. Melihat sekelilingnya dipenuhi cipratan darah segar, Nomura tersenyum. "Ini baru indah," celetuknya sambil kembali menjambak rambut Dina dengan tangan kirinya.

Nafasnya pelan sekali, masih terasa dan terdengar ditelinga Nomura. "Sebagai penutup, dengan ini kau sangat cantik," tangan kanan Nomura memegang pisau dengan erat, dan tanpa ragu memotong urat nadi dileher Dina. Darahnya tidak terlalu memancar, toh Dina sudah sekarat sejak tadi. "Dan cut," gumamnya pelan.

_**.**_

"_**First video always without title,"**_

_**.**_

Nomura dengan cepat menghilangkan bekas sidik jarinya, maupun rambut yang terjatuh jika ada. Tak lupa menutup rapat pintu kamar tempat Dina terbaring tak bernyawa. Lalu Nomura memutuskan untuk menunggu penggemarnya diluar rumah, di jalan yang sangat sempit dan sepi.

"Aku harap kau suka hadiah dariku," ujar Nomura sambil terkekeh pelan dalam sunyi. Sekitar satu jam ia menunggu disitu. Terus mengawasi pintu rumah belakang Bayu. Dan benar saja, pintu itu terbuka. Nomura berdiri ditengah jalan sempit itu. Melihat Bayu yang sesenggukan setelah melihat istrinya tidak bernyawa. Nomura tersenyum melihat wajah Bayu yang seperti itu, terpukul, menangis, dan rapuh.

Saat Bayu menatap Nomura sesaat, dengan santai Nomura pergi dari situ. Bayu merasa sosok berjas tadi seperti ia kenal. Dia ingat, pria berjas rapih tadi adalah orang Jepang itu. Bayu mengejar sosok pria berjas tadi. _'Dia!? Kenapa bisa ada disini?!'_ tanya Bayu dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan itu belum sempat ia utarakan. Bayu mengutamakan emosinya, karena pria yang kini diseberangnya merapikan lengan kemejanya yang terdapat noda darah.

Sambil mengeluarkan senjata api, Bayu menyeberang jalan seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia buta akan pria Jepang bernama Nomura itu. Dua langkah setelah ia menginjakkan aspal, sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang gagah menabraknya. Bayu terguling didepan mobil yang baru saja menabraknya, dan dua orang dari dalam mobil itu keluar.

Nomura yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi awalnya hanya diam. Tapi, setelah dua orang yang keluar dari mobil itu justru membawa Bayu kedalam mobilnya. Membawa pria Indonesia itu pergi dari situ. Nomura kaget, dan menebak itu bukan kecelakaan tidak di sengaja. Namun mobil hitam itu sengaja menabrak Bayu.

Nomura menghampiri mobil terdekat yang sedang parkir, yaitu mobil _taxi_ berwarna kuning. Didalam _taxi_ itu ada seseorang yang sedar menikmati tidur siangnya, namun terusik karena orang asing yang seenak jidatnya masuk dan membawa mobilnya.

"Hei! Siapa _lo?_ Mau dibawa kemana mobil _gue!? _Hoy—!" Nomura justru menancapkan pisau tepat didada pemilik mobil _taxi_ itu dengan santai. Demi keselamatan dia berkendara juga demi dia tidak terganggu saat pengejaran dengan mobil yang menculik Bayu. Nomura memang tahu dan hafal nomor polisi kendaraan yang menculik Bayu. Namun, ia justru terjebak macet dan untung saja ia cepat-cepat menutup kaca mobil disamping mayat supir itu agar tidak menarik perhatian. Dan tidak lupa menarik kembali pisau yang tertancap di dada mayat tadi.

Nomura terpaksa menggunakan alat pelacaknya yang ia bawa sebelum pergi dari Jepang. Dengan kemajuan teknologi, membuat Nomura mudah menemukan Bayu. Dengan adanya _handphone_ Dina, Nomura melacak nomor _handphone _ milik Bayu.

Sekalipun melewati jalan pintas, Nomura kalah cepat dengan mobil hitam itu. Setelah melihat mobil hitam yang menculik Bayu berhenti di gedung kosong yang belum rampung. Tanpa basa-basi Nomura langsung berlari keatas, dimana Bayu sedang disiksa. Nomura dapat mendengar jeritan Bayu dari bawah.

Nomura tepat waktu, Bayu hampir saja dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu, Nomura menghabisi orang yang terlihat seperti _body guard_-nya kakek disana. Dengan mudah juga ia melumpuhkan kakek yang nekat melawannya dengan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Nomura meraba kantung celana _body guard _yang telah merenggang nyawa dengan cara dipukul kepalanya dengan bongkahan semen. Tangannya menemukan apa yang ia inginkan, senjata api yang dipegang Bayu sebelumnya. Nomura melihat isi peluru yang tersisa. "Okay, kita bermain kali ini," ujarnya santai sambil mendekati anak perempuan yang terikat diatas kursi dengan mata tertutup.

"Bangun Bayu! Bangun!" seru Nomura. "Kau…. Membunuh Dina!" balas Bayu sambil merintih kesakitan. Jemari dan kakinya yang patah membuat ia semakin mengerang.

"Jika kau mau dia selamat, bunuh kakek itu," Nomura menatap kakek yang sedang meratapi sakit dikakinya karena ulah pria Jepang itu. Tangan yang sedang memegang senjata api itu ia arahkan ke kepala putri Bayu, Elly. "Papah?" suara Elly yang ketakutan membuat Bayu tidak tahan lagi.

"Ayolah! Kita bicarakan dulu! _Please,_ jangan bunuh anak _gue_ satu-satunya!" Bayu meminta belas kasih, namun Nomura tidak meladeninya. Jemarinya menarik pelatuk dan meletupkan suara keras. "Kyaaa!" Elly menjerit kaget. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Jantung Bayu rasanya mau lepas dan jatuh diatas tempat ia berpijak. "Beruntung sekali, kita lakukan sekali lagi!" Nomura menodong senjata api itu kearah kakek yang bernama Dharma itu.

"Ayo bunuh dia," sambil mengayunkan senjata api itu kearah kakek yang menatap Nomura heran. "Gila _lo_!" umpat kakek itu kesal. Sekali lagi Nomura menarik pelatuknya dan letusan yang kedua hanya letusan udara tanpa ada peluru yang keluar. "Okay, dua kali tanpa peluru. Beruntung sekali, kita coba sekali lagi," kali ini Nomura mengarahkan kembali ke kepala Elly.

"Tu-Tunggu! Oke _gua_ lakuin!" Bayu kini menghadap Dharma dan seakan ia siap melukai manusia paruh baya itu. "Gila _lo_!" kakek itu mengumpat lagi, dan waspada kalau Bayu akan melukainya. Nomura melempar pisau miliknya didekat Dharma. "Ayo! Kalau kau bunuh dia, anak ini untukmu," Nomura tahu kalau kakek itu menginginkan anak perempuan yang sedang gelisah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua berebut pisau yang dilempar Nomura.

Tentu kakek-lah yang mendapatkannya lebih dulu, Bayu yang serius ingin putrinya selamat mengerahkan tenaga yang ia punya untuk merebut pisau yang digenggam Dharma. Dharma walau paruh baya, ia cukup kuat. Dharma sanggup melukai pipi Bayu saat berebut tadi. Bayu kesal dan tidak mau kalah dari manusia paruh baya yang ia tindih. Dengan segala cara dan segala kesempatan yang ia miliki, Bayu membunuh Dharma.

Hening sesaat setelah itu, Bayu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap tatapan nanar sang anak semata wayangnya. "Elly….." panggil Bayu sang ayah. Rupanya Nomura sengaja membuka penutup mata yang dipakai Elly. Bayu melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Elly dan memeluk putrinya tanpa memperdulikan darah sekaligus _saliva_ yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. "Lepasin!" Elly meronta, dia ketakutan.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa Elly!?" Bayu semakin depresi. Anak yang ia sayangi menolak dan takut padanya. _'Ini salahku. Sial! Ini juga salah dia! Aku akan membunuhmu, Nomura!' _

"Papahku bukan pembunuh!" Elly mendorong Bayu, menjauh darinya. Nomura yang sedari tadi menikmati adegan barusan, bibirnya terasa menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi, senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Melihat Bayu yang putus asa dan melangkah menjauh dari mereka membuat Nomura langsung menatap anak perempuan didekatnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Nomura!" teriak Bayu sambil menangis. Nomura diam-diam memutar _magazine_—tempat peluru dengan memposisikan siap dikeluarkan. Sedetik kemudian Nomura menembak kepala Elly.

#DOR!#

"AP—APA YANG KAU—"

Bayu semakin tertekan dan syok-nya bertambah. "Untuk apa dia hidup jika dia tidak mau denganmu?" pertanyaan sederhana keluar dari bibir Nomura. "B-BANGSAT! BAJINGAAAN KAUUU!" Bayu mencoba melawan Nomura, langkahnya yang pelan dan tertatih karena luka membuat Nomura mudah menghindar dari serangan Bayu. Dengan sekali pukul pada pangkal leher Bayu, Bayu tak sadarkan diri. Tak mau membuang waktu, dan suara letusan senjata api tadi pasti menarik perhatian. Nomura menggendong Bayu kebawah secepatnya.

Setelah Nomura dekat dengan mobil yang sudah menabrak Bayu. Supir yang menunggu didalam mobil diancam oleh Nomura agar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Setelah membawa Bayu kedalam mobil, Nomura membunuh supir itu dengan cara yang sama saat membunuh supir _taxi_ sebelumnya. Lebih cepat, dan tanpa mengundang perhatian. Setelah memindahkan mayat supir ke tempat duduk bagian belakang bersebelahan dengan Bayu, Nomura mengendarai mobil itu pergi dari sana secepatnya.

_**.**_

"_**So that's your real face,"**_

_**.**_

Beruntung mobil itu sudah bersih dari bekas darah saat menabrak Bayu. Namun, Nomura harus menunggu sampai tengah malam agar bisa memindahkan mayat supir ini kedalam rumah Bayu. Saat Nomura kembali masuk kedalam rumah Bayu, tidak ada yang berubah. Mayat Dina masih pada tempatnya, dan itu berarti tidak ada yang tahu.

Nomura mengambil obat dan perban seperlunya dan kembali lagi kedalam mobil. Terlalu mencolok jika ia memapah Bayu keluar dari mobil ini. Hari belum gelap, dan disekitar masih ramai. Nomura mengobati luka Bayu, beruntung mobil yang mereka pakai bisa terbilang luas dan besar. Memudahkan Nomura untuk bergerak dan mengobati luka Bayu.

Sebelum kemari, Nomura membeli beberapa barang yang akan diperlukannya. Seperti sekarang, dia sedang menyiapkan obat bius dengan membasahi sapu tangannya. Jika saja Bayu tiba-tiba sadar dari pingsannya dan meronta, ia sudah menyiapkan obat bius agar itu tidak terjadi.

Nomura benar-benar teliti. Dia selalu menghapus jejaknya, sebelum meninggalkan gedung kosong itu ia juga sempat menghilangkan jejaknya sendiri. Sampai-sampai ia telah membuat paspor palsu untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan benar saja, Nomura akan membawa Bayu keluar dari Indonesia.

Malam datang tanpa diundang. Nomura terus berada dalam mobil menjaga Bayu kalau-kalau dia bangun dari pingsannya. Keadaan semakin sepi menjelang tengah malam. Melihat Bayu yang bergerak begitu juga dengan matanya. Nomura langsung menutup hidung Bayu dengan sapu tangannya yang sudah dibasahi obat bius. Cukup lama agar Bayu kembali terlelap.

Nomura bisa bernafas lega kali ini, dia keluar dari mobil hitam itu untuk mencari udara segar. Beberapa orang masih lalu lalang. Walau sempat ada waria yang lewat menggoda Nomura. Nomura tidak menanggapinya. Dia hanya fokus pada Bayu, dan malam. Dia menunggu saat orang sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Selang satu jam kemudian, Nomura memberanikan menggeret mayat yang telah kaku. Mayat supir itu ia letakan didalam kamar dimana Dina terbaring kaku. Tidak lupa Nomura membawa baju dan perlengkapan Bayu untuk di Jepang nanti. Setelah itu, Nomura membakar barang bukti bersama mayat didalam kamar. Sebelum panas api dan suara bara api membangunkan orang-orang, Nomura telah pergi dari tempat itu dengan mobil hitam yang dikendarainya.

Nomura memakirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari bandara internasional milik Indonesia. Didalam mobil, Nomura menggantikan perban Bayu dengan yang baru. Bayu yang terlihat setengah sadar dengan lemas melirik Nomura. Nomura melihat bibir Bayu yang bergerak, dan mendekatkan telinganya sendiri pada bibir Bayu agar terdengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"E…. Elly…. Kau membunuh…. Elly," ucap Bayu pelan. Nomura tersenyum, dan balik membisikkan kata-kata yang mencuci otak Bayu. "Tidak, Elly baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berada dirumahnya dengan kakek-neneknya. Dia aman, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi,"

"Elly…." Bay uterus memanggil nama anaknya. Membuat Nomura sedikit kesal mendengarnya. "Elly masih hidup dan dia baik-baik saja, Bayu. Sekarang kau itu buronan di Indonesia. Aku akan membantumu kabur dari sini, lupakan semua tentang Indonesia. Akan kujamin kau aman di Jepang sana bersamaku,"

Nomura menempelkan sapu tangan yang terdapat obat bius lagi. Setelah Bayu terlelap untuk kesekian kalinya, Nomura membalut muka Bayu dengan perban dan memainkan sedikit obat merah pada wajah Bayu agar terlihat seperti wajahnya terluka parah.

Pagi tiba, Nomura yang sudah memesan tiket ke Jepang sekarang sedang berada diruang tunggu bersama dengan Bayu yang terduduk di kursi roda. "Mudah sekali mereka dibohongi," gumam Nomura sambil meminum segelas kopi hangat. Matanya tertuju pada televisi yang menanyangkan berita tentang kebakaran dan ditemukan tiga mayat didalam gedung yang tak terpakai.

"Dua mayat ditemukan didalam rumah dijalan—"

Nomura melemparkan pandangannya kea rah Bayu yang duduk didepannya. Bayu yang tertunduk lesu tak berdaya, masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. "Sekarang, tinggal kau dan aku," jemari lentik Nomura membelai rambut hitam nan pendek milik Bayu. Lalu membelai pipinya sekilas.

"Bedasarkan hasil penyelidikan, tiga mayat yang ditemukan di gedung tak terpakai dan dua mayat yang dibakar didalam rumah adalah ulah dari satu pelaku yang sama. Motif dari pembunuhan ini belum ditemukan. Sebelumnya terdapat beberapa kasus pembunuhan dengan video yang di _upload_ disuatu situs, diduga kasus pembunuhan itu juga dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama dalam kasus baru ini. Tersangka berinisial B A, dia seorang wartawan yang terlibat keributan dengan Dharma yang tewas kemarin. Dua mayat diantaranya adalah keluarga istri dan anak tersangka—"

Nomura mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada Bayu. "Sebentar lagi kita berdua akan pergi dari sini. Negara dimana aku dibesarkan cukup menyenangkan juga, kau pasti akan menikmatinya, Bayu."

_**.**_

"_**Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar,"**_

_**.**_

'_Ugh, kepalaku. Rasanya berat sekali. Sakit, pusing, tubuhku terasa seperti remuk sampai ketulang,'_

Bayu perlahan membuka matanya, walau terasa berat dan kabur. Butuh beberapa menit agar bayangan yang masuk kedalam matanya sudah jelas, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah warna abu-abu. Tembok abu-abu merata disekeliling ruangan. Terdapat beberapa lampu seperti tempat studio foto. "Nnngh," Bayu mengerang pelan, merasa sakit dari kakinya yang remuk kembali menjalar.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling sekali lagi. Samar-samar ia pernah melihat ruangan ini. Bayu terkejut saat dia melihat kebawah. Dia sedang terikat diatas kursi, lengannya terikat dengan perekat abu-abu super kuat, begitu juga kakinya. Bayu berteriak panik, dia ingat ini dimana. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan dimana para korban Nomura merenggang nyawa.

Tiba-tiba sesosok yang Bayu takuti datang lengkap dengan topeng putihnya. Bayu semakin berteriak kencang. "Aku takkan menyakitimu, Bayu," Nomura melepas topeng yang ia pakai. Bayu masih dalam kepanikannya, tubuhnya tidak mau diam. Nomura yang kesal mendengar teriakkan Bayu yang cukup membuat sepasang telinganya berdenging, akhirnya ia tutup mulut dan hidung Bayu.

Seperti biasanya, dengan sapu tangan yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan obat bius. "Sssshh…. Percuma kau berteriak, tidak akan ada yang menolongmu kecuali aku. Tenanglah, sudah kubilang anakmu baik-baik saja. Yang kau lihat sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi, Bayu,"

Tak lama Bayu mulai tenang, obat bius bekerja secara perlahan. "Haaah. Baru saja aku mengikatmu disitu. Baru saja satu jam kita tiba disini. Berikan aku waktu," protes Nomura didepan Bayu yang sudah terlelap.

Esoknya Nomura membawa handuk dan baskom berisi air hangat. "Saatnya membersihkanmu," sambil bersenandung pelan dan membukakan ikatan di tubuh Bayu secara perlahan, Nomura melepas perban dan baju Bayu. Menyapu kulit sawo matang Bayu perlahan dengan handuk basah agar ia tidak terbangun. Setelah selesai pengganti perban juga memakaikan baju, Bayu kembali diikat diatas kursi perak itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa permisi. Bayu membuka matanya dan melihat Nomura dengan nampan ditangannya. "Waktunya makan, kau pasti lapar," sahut Nomura duduk didekat Bayu. Bayu yang lemas menghiraukan Nomura yang menyuapinya. "Makanlah!" seru Nomura. Bayu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Terpaksa Nomura melakukan hal yang sedikit berbau kekerasan. Bayu dipaksa untuk membuka mulut dan menerima makanan yang disuap. Namun setelah itu Bayu justru memuntahkan dengan cara kasar sehingga Nomura terkena serpihan makanan yang ia suapi.

"Aku tidak mau makan kecuali kau mempertemukan aku dengan Elly!" Nomura sebenarnya ingin sekali menampar pipi Bayu yang terluka karena tergores tempo lalu. Namun, ia belajar sabar agar Bayu mau menerimanya. "Sudah kubilang, anakmu aman bersama nenek dan kakeknya. Lagi pula kau tidak ingat kalau dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu!?"

Nomura sedikit menaikkan nadanya agar Bayu sadar. "Bohong! Mana mungkin! Elly! Dimana kaaau!?" Bayu justru berteriak juga. "Sudahlah, kau sudah gagal menjadi ayah yang baik. Dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu," celetuk Nomura. Bayu terdiam, mengingat kejadian saat Elly anaknya tidak mau dipeluk oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Apa benar…. Itu?Apa benar juga kalau kau membunuh Elly?"

"Apa aku harus bilang seribu kali kalau Elly baik-baik saja baru kau percaya? Untuk apa aku membunuh anak kecil?" Nomura berbohong. Sejak detik itu Bayu merasa bersalah dan luluh. Dia menyerah ingin pulang saat Nomura bercerita kalau ia menjadi buronan di negerinya sendiri. Keadaan Bayu membaik hari demi hari. Bayu kini tidak lagi diikat diatas kursi perak mengerikan itu.

Bayu terus memperhatikan Nomura, melihat setiap sudut rumah bernuansa _monochrome _itu. Rumah yang canggih, pintu bisa dikunci dengan _remote_. Bayu pun menunggu kesempatan untuk kabur. Walau Nomura bersikap baik, Bayu yakin sikapnya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Malam hari, disaat Nomura sudah terlelap setelah pulang kerja. Bayu yang sengaja terjaga, mengambil kunci pintu rumah Nomura. Bayu berhasil kabur dari neraka terselubung. Yang Bayu lakukan adalah terus berlari menjauh dari sana, tidak peduli dia akan tersesat atau bertemu pembunuh lain. Asalkan dia pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Bayu tidak mau mengurangi kecepatannya berlari, namun kakinya yang belum sembuh total ditambah udara malam yang dingin memaksa Bayu untuk berhenti sejenak mengatur nafas. Bayu tidak mau melihat kebelakang, dia terlalu takut untuk menengok kebelakang. Sudah cukup Bayu mengistirahatkan paru-paru dan jantungnya yang bekerja keras, Bayu kembali berlari. Bayu akan terus berlari sampai dimana ia tak sanggup untuk berlari lagi, sampai dimana ia terjatuh diatas aspal yang dingin.

Bayu masih berlari tertatih sekarang. Karena kakinya yang remuk itu memang menyakitkan jika diajak berlari lebih dari ini. Disaat Bayu mengikuti jalan yang berbelok, Bayu menabrak seseorang. "Gomennasai!" wanita yang ia tabrak secara tidak sengaja langsung meminta maaf dan membantu Bayu berdiri. "Maaf kalau aku menabrakmu," balas Bayu sambil terengah. Sebenarnya mereka saling tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan satu sama lain.

Yang Bayu pahami, nama wanita itu Yuko. Dan Yuko tahu kalau pria yang ia temui itu bernama Bayu. Yuko iba melihat Bayu berlari ditengah malam begini dan begitu terburu-buru. Yuko membawa Bayu keapartemennya. Yuko mengobati luka Bayu yang kembali menganga. Yuko seakan bilang; kenapa kau terluka sampai seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Namun Bayu tidak menjawab, karena percuma saja jika ia berbicara.

Untuk pertama kalinya Bayu merasa kehangatan dari orang asing. Walau mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, mereka merasa terhubung satu sama lain. Dan baru kali ini juga Bayu tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa obat bius atau tidak mencicipi lagi mimpi buruk.

Bayu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Negara matahari terbit ini hanya bisa menunggu Yuko pulang. Sore berjalan lambat rasanya. Yuko datang bersama seorang pria yang tidak asing dimata Bayu. Bayu panik dan menyuruh Yuko menjauh dari pria itu. sayang sekali, Yuko tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Bayu ucapkan.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Nomura. Nomura menceritakan kenapa pria bernama Bayu itu takut saat bertemu dengannya. "Dia, jiwanya sedikit terganggu. Dia sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri, kau bisa lihat dari luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Itu ulah dia sendiri,"

Yuko percaya begitu saja, karena ia juga merasa janggal dengan cara bertemu dengan Bayu. Nomura membujuk Bayu agar pulang, namun tentu saja Bayu menolak. Bayu yang keras kepala tetap menolak dan meronta sekalipun Yuko ikut membujuknya. Nomura terpaksa memukul pangkal leher Bayu agar dia pingsan. Yuko membantu Nomura untuk membawa dan mengawasi Bayu selama perjalanan pulang didalam mobil Nomura.

_**.**_

"_**My #1 fan,"**_

_**.**_

"Ngh! Nnnnghh!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara perempuan mengerang keras. Seakan membangunkan seseorang yang sedang setengah terlelap dalam mimpinya. "NNNGHH!" dan erangan itu sukses membuat mata Bayu terbuka. Pandangan pertama yang Bayu lihat adalah sepasang kaki mulus yang terikat pada kaki kursi. Lalu, kedua lengan yang juga terikat dengan perekat berwarna abu-abu.

Pemilik kaki dan tangan mulus yang terikat itu adalah Yuko. Mata Bayu membulat, melihat Yuko yang hanya memakai pakaian tipis terikat diatas kursi perak itu dengan mulut terikat kain. "Yu-YUKO!?" entah kenapa Bayu spontan berteriak. Tatapan pria itu tertuju kepada kepala Yuko yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena benturan, entah dari benda tumpul atau tajam.

"Rupanya kalian sudah sadar," suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian Bayu. Matanya dipenuhi kemarahan. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini!?" Bayu yang juga terikat diatas kursi hanya bisa meneriaki sosok yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Yuko. "Ah, kau peduli padanya walau baru bertemu kemarin. Aku iri," Nomura menjambak rambut Yuko yang terurai.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan dia!"

Nomura yang mendengar permintaan Bayu tadi membuat rasa irinya semakin menjadi. "Tidak ada yang boleh dekat denganmu kecuali aku!" entah apa yang dipikirkan Nomura. Kalimat tadi mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Ap-Apa katamu!?"

"Kau meniruku! Kau seharusnya belajar dariku! Dan aku berhak memonopolimu karena aku idolamu!"

Mata pria Indonesia itu membulat, nafasnya tertahan sejenak setelah mendengar untaian kalimat yang mengandung 'arti'. Kata-kata Nomura membuat Bayu diam berpikir, sampai pada akhirnya suara mesin dari _chainsaw_ menyadarkannya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!?" Bayu semakin panik, begitu pula Yuko. Nomura yang sudah berdiri disamping Yuko sambil memegang mesin yang aslinya untuk memotong batang kayu itu memasang seringai keji.

Seakan teriakan-teriakan mereka tenggelam dalam bisingnya suara mesin, Nomura dengan mudah mengabaikan mereka yang gusar. Cipratan darah sedikit mengotori ketiganya, merah darah berasal dari tubuh Yuko. Nomura tanpa basa-basi memotong tangan Yuko. Teriakan perempuan itu terdengar lebih keras setelah lengan satunya juga terpotong.

"STOOOOP!" Bayu tak kalah meneriaki Nomura. Namun pria psikopat itu tak mendengarnya, dia tenggelam dalam kekesalan dan rasa irinya. Berikutnya, kaki Yuko akan dipisahkan dari tubuhnya. Nomura langsung memotong keduanya, kaki mulus itu tak lagi ada. Lutut sampai ujung kaki Yuko telah terpisah begitu cepat. Rasa nyeri yang diderita Yuko membuat tangisannya tak berarti. Yuko mulai melemas karena darahnya tak berhenti mengalir.

Nomura mulai mengambil _handycam_ yang sedaritadi ada dibelakang Bayu. Nomura sengaja meletakkannya dibelakang Bayu agar wajahnya tak terlihat saat video ini di-_upload_ nanti. Nomura merekam ekspresi, tangisan, dan rintihan Yuko. Nafasnya yang tersengal karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, belum lagi darah yang tak berhenti mengalir.

_Handycam _ia letakkan dipangkuan Bayu, cukup untuk merekam adegan selanjutnya. "Kumohon hentikan! HENTIKAN!" teriakan Bayu sebenarnya terdengar, namun Nomura menenggelamkannya kembali dengan menyalakan _chainsaw_ itu lagi. "Mari kita akhiri," Nomura tersenyum manis dan berdiri dibelakang Yuko.

Nomura sengaja mendekatkan pisau tajam yang berputar cepat itu kea rah leher Yuko, dengan perlahan menyentuh leher mulus perempuan itu. Membelahnya perlahan, membuat darah segar memancar kesegala arah. Tidak hanya Yuko, Nomura pun bermandi darahnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Nomura memenggal kepala Yuko. Bayu hanya menatap dengan tatapan takut dan jijik sampai dia tidak bisa bicara maupun berteriak.

Kepala Yuko jatuh dan menggelinding mendekati kaki Bayu. Sepasang bibir Bayu bergetar, seakan dia ingin teriak maupun berbicara. Tapi, rasa takut dan jijik-lah yang menghalangi semua itu. Kaki Bayu bergetar hebat, membuat kamera yang ada dipangkuannya terjatuh. Nomura yang melihat kamera kesayangannya terjatuh didekat kepala Yuko itu langsung merubah ekspresinya.

Nomura mematikan _chainsaw_ agar suara bising itu tidak menghalanginya berbicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" kakinya melangkah mendekati pria yang gemetaran itu lalu memungut _handycam_yang terjatuh tadi. "Kalau rusak, kau akan kuhukum. Mengerti?" Bayu tak menjawab, hanya manatap nanar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menambah syokmu, atau menambah rasa bencimu terhadapku. Aku hanya tidak suka ada orang lain yang dekat denganmu. Pertama kali melihat videomu itu, membuat aku sangat senang. Kau tahu? Jika orang yang bertemu dengan hobi yang sama, rasanya senang bukan?"

"H-Hobiku bukan membunuh! Itu hanya kebetulan semata!" bantah Bayu. "Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya lagi dan lagi?" Bayu kali ini tidak bisa menjawab, bahkan dia sendiri bingung apa yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Nomura menginjak kaki Bayu yang masih sakit itu. "Aarrgh!" Nomura menekan kedua pipi Bayu agar mereka saling tatap. "Jawab atau—"

"Ja-Jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!" entah kenapa Bayu bicara seperti itu, mungkin karena tindakan pria didepannya tidak dapat ditebak. Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibir Nomura. "Hmph, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kecuali—" Nomura tidak melanjutkannya untuk sementara.

Bayu menahan nafasnya, menunggu kalimat itu selesai. "Kecuali kau menurut padaku, penggemarku satu-satunya," senyuman licik menghiasi pandangan Bayu. Nomura membalikan tubuhnya dan memungut potongan tubuh tak bernyawa itu satu persatu.

_**.**_

"_**Lets try your new toys,"**_

_**.**_

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Bayu yang memohon agar tidak dibunuh olehnya hanya bisa menuruti perintah sang pria Jepang itu. Dia juga sudah kehilangan niat untuk kabur dari rumah kelabu itu. Negara asing yang bisa saja membuatnya semakin gila, cukup ia diam dirumah kelabu saja.

Bayu selama ini tidur dikamar Nomura. Lalu bagaimana dengan empunya kamar? Dia tidur disofa, kadang diruang tempat ia menyiksa korbannya. Awalnya Bayu tidak mau, tapi apa boleh buat. Kasur yang empuk adalah kesukaan semua orang bukan?

"Bangun, dasar pemalas!" umpat Nomura sambil melempar bantal kecil dari sofa kearah Bayu yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Hampir setiap pagi Nomura-lah yang membangunkan Bayu, sisanya Bayu tidak bisa tidur. Nomura memaklumi itu, siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak dengan menginap dirumah pembunuh?

"Sarapan sudah siap, aku pergi dulu," pamit pria itu sambil menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Bayu yang setengah terbangun. Matanya yang masih sayu, samar-samar menatap sosok yang baru saja pergi itu. Tangannya mengusap mulutnya, mungkin ia mengusap bekas sisa mimpinya (baca : iler atau eces a.k.a air liur).

"Lagi-lagi roti dan salad," keluh Bayu saat melihat apa yang dihidangkan Nomura. Sarapan yang ia dapat selalu roti isi keju, dan salad. Makan siang hanya mie ramen atau _soba_. Makan malam, kadang _sushi_, _sashimi_ atau fast food. _'Yah, masih untung aku bisa makan atau setidaknya aku masih hidup,'_

Didalam rumah kelabu ini desainnya sangat minimalis. Interior maupun eksterior-nya tidak 'wah', membuat Bayu bosan menatap warna yang senada tiap harinya. Vas bunga yang berisi bunga kering menambah rasa bosannya. Dia juga tidak berani melangkah kedalam ruangan untuk menyiksa korbannya. Bayu hanya membersihkan beberapa ruangan. Kakinya sudah bisa bergerak bebas walau masih merasakan ngilu yang cukup menggangggu.

Tidak ada TV, maupun _handphone_. Komputer milik Nomura ada didalam ruangan terkutuk itu, lagi pula pasti komputer itu di-_password_. Dan kini Bayu hanya bisa menunggu pemilik rumah datang. Bayu tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakan Nomura diluar sana. Dia tidak berani menanyakan hal pribadi orang itu, sekalipun mereka kini tinggal bersama. Bayu terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Nomura setelah membuka pintu depan, tak ada jawaban. Biasanya Bayu yang sudah diajarkan oleh Nomura beberapa kosakata Jepang menjawab salamnya. Nomura melangkah kedalam rumahnya dan melihat Bayu tertidur diatas sofa hitam itu. Seharian Bayu menunggu Nomura pulang, tak heran kalau kadang juga ia tertidur.

"Dasar tukang tidur," umpat Nomura pelan sambil menatap wajah Bayu yang sedang tidur. Entah mengapa ia melah tersenyum. Semenit kemudian Bayu terbangun. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Apa ada yang lucu?" Bayu sadar kalau dia diperhatikan saat tidur tadi, was-was kalau kebiasaannya mengeluarkan air liur saat tidur itu ketahuan.

"Tidak ada," Nomura membuang mukanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau pemalas tapi rajin juga membersihkan rumah orang. Padahal rumahmu sendiri katanya berantakan," perkataan itu mengingatkan Bayu pada istrinya, Dina. "…. Aku hanya tidak enak padamu. Aku menumpang disini, dan kau memperbolehkanku hidup disini,"

Nomura melihat ekspresi Bayu yang tersirat kesedihan. _'Ah- aku seharusnya tidak bilang kalimat tadi,' _Nomura menyesal namun tidak sanggup meminta maaf. Dia cukup keras kepala kalau soal meminta maaf. "Aku beli bunga seperti yang kau pesan," sebelumnya Bayu protes karena ia bosan dan ingin melihat bunga segar.

Nomura membuka bungkusan dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa tangkai bunga lili dengan warna putih bersih. "Lili? Kau suka bunga lili?" tanya Bayu yang melihat bunga elegan nan cantik itu. "…. Ya," sekarang Nomura-lah yang terlihat sedikit muram. Nomura mengingat kakaknya maupun wanita yang dulu ia bunuh, seorang yang mirip kakaknya.

"Hei…." Bayu ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun ragu. "Ehm, Nomura-san," Bayu memberanikan memanggil namanya, baru kali ini dia memanggilnya seperti itu. Biasanya Bayu hanya memanggi kamu atau kau saja. Pemilik nama yang merasa terpanggil merasa hatinya yang paling dalam senang, penggemarnya akhirnya memanggil namanya dengan benar.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan senyuman manis nan ramah. "…. Aku bosan, aku ingin lihat dunia luar,"

-end-

Okeh absurd. Silahkan dibakar, di buang, di caci maki. Kalau ada salah kata maklumi. Aku baru sekali nonton filmnya jadi kalau kurang akurat maklum .


End file.
